


El Conserje

by AlmaVieja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 4000 word lemon, Adult/Teenager - Freeform, High School AU, M/M, very very explicit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaVieja/pseuds/AlmaVieja
Summary: Donde Levi es un conserje amargado, Hanji la profesora loca de química, Armin el nerd de la escuela y Erwin el profesor aburrido de historia que se dedica a fumar en los jardines con su malhumorado amigo.Donde Levi se encuentra con unos impresionantes e inocentes ojos azules y no resiste la tentación de llevárselos a casa.[Aquí no hay nada legal, señores].





	El Conserje

**Author's Note:**

> Fic para aquellos que me pidieron resubir mis Rivarmin, gracias por leer!

Levi gruñe cuando ingresa al aula y nota que el noventa por ciento de la superficie del pizarrón está relleno de notas deformes y amontonadas que representan cosas que, él sabe, más de la mitad de los alumnos que se han sentado en ese salón no han entendido.

Preparatoria. Todos son imbéciles. Revoltijos de hormonas. Una molestia. _Ensuciándolo todo._ Bah.

Se dirige hacia la pizarra para empezar a borrarla, pero es tras un instante que siente un hormigueo en la nuca. Se ha quedado detenido con el borrador levantado por encima de su cabeza. Hanji, la profesora que escribió todo eso, es _ridículamente_ alta. O alto. Levi todavía sigue cuestionándose su sexualidad.

Mira por encima de su hombro. Y se lo encuentra. Un par de ojos demasiado grandes y demasiado azules que le miran desde el fondo del salón. Levi frunce el ceño. Levanta un poco los ojos para mirar hacia el reloj que está en la pared trasera del aula (la trasera para que, si alguien se voltea a mirarlo, el profesor pueda identificar inmediatamente quién es el estudiante ingrato que ya se aburrió de la clase y no ve la hora de poder largarse).

Confirma que ha pasado cerca de media hora desde que las clases se terminaron. Vuelve a hacer descender sus ojos grisáceos. Baja la mano también. Le mira seriamente y ve como el chico se encoge en su sitio. Levi es famoso por ser un conserje gruñón que se la vive lanzando miradas asesinas a los estudiantes y gritándole a Hanji que _deje de ser una maldita gigantona torpe que arroja sus sustancias químicas donde no debe._

A Levi le viene importando un trozo de cacahuate que a la gente le parezca hilarante que él llame a Hanji gigantona.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? —espeta sin amabilidad y, sin esperar una respuesta, agrega—. Tengo que limpiar este salón. Tendrás que retirarte.

El chico baja la mirada. Y asiente. Se pone de pie, toma el cuaderno que todavía tenía sobre el pupitre, levanta su mochila y se va. Cierra la puerta suavemente tras él. Tenía el paso de un cervatillo que acaba de aprender a caminar. Levi le ha observado atentamente.

Es una semana después cuando Levi va a abrir el cuarto de las escobas –que está pulcramente ordenado y huele a detergente– y otra vez vuelve a encontrarse con esos ojos azules. Por un momento le asustan. Es que es imposible que haya tanto mar en un simple par de pupilas. Pero cuando capta lo que está ocurriendo vuelve a fruncir el entrecejo como las arrugas de una bola de papel furiosa que va a estrellarse contra la cabeza de algún compañero de clase imbécil.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? —la pregunta vuelve a repetirse sin que se dé cuenta. El muchacho entreabre los labios. Levi ve que los bordes de sus párpados están hinchados y enrojecidos. Que sus ojos tienen el tono que tenía el agua esa vez que tuvo que ayudar a lavar una camiseta sobre la que había estallado como bomba atómica una pluma de tinta carmín.

El chico ha estado llorando. _En su armario de las escobas._

Escudriña dicho armario, asegurándose de que el chico no lo haya dejado hecho un desastre. El muchacho, sin responder nada, sale como puede, casi forzándole a abrirle un espacio para pasar, y se va de ahí prácticamente corriendo. Levi le observa irse. Exhala con frustración.

Ridículos mocosos de preparatoria.

La siguiente vez que Levi se encuentra al muchacho es en una situación un poco más normal. Ha ido a fregar el suelo de la biblioteca, donde algún inútil ha dejado caer jugo –sí, jugo, _como si esto no fuese una maldita biblioteca_ –. Todos se pasan las reglas por el culo y si Levi pudiera iría a enlistarle al director Pixis las muchas maneras en las que fracasa como implementador de las leyes estudiantiles.

Así que se topa con el chiquillo raro, que usa unos lentes de armazón negros y gruesos que contrastan con su piel tan blanca y su cabello de oro, que lucen grandes en su cara de perlas, agujas y gotas de lluvia. Tiene puesta la ropa que le identifica clásicamente como un nerd de catálogo y los dos cómics abiertos sobre la mesa a su lado no hacen más que empeorar su imagen. Levi, cuando identifica el área afectada por el jugo, se acerca a uno de los libreros y mueve los libros de modo que pueda observar al niño a través del agujero que ha quedado mientras limpia. Y le observa en silencio. Y se toma un largo tiempo para limpiar.

La semana siguiente, Levi se encuentra esperando que alguien vuelva a tirar jugo en la biblioteca, pero no pasa.

Tres días después, justo luego de un día feriado en el que han hecho un pequeño festival en la escuela –que él se ha dedicado a limpiar toda la tarde y parte de la noche previas–, ve al niño otra vez por ahí, en uno de los pasillos. Lo distingue a la distancia, separados por probablemente unas ocho aulas, un rellano para las escaleras y un espacio grande en el que hay una mesa de ping pong y una máquina de refrescos que no funciona.

El muchacho de cabellera rubia estaba andando como andan los ratoncillos, con temor a que el mundo entero los aplaste, y entonces se apareció de cualquier parte Jean Kirschtein, el capitán del equipo de fútbol –hasta Levi lo ubica porque el cara de animal de granja es el mocoso alfa, famoso en toda la escuela y no precisamente por sus elevados triunfos académicos–. Jean siempre anda acompañado de sus dos mastodontes estándar, Berthodlt y Reiner, que, en resumidas cuentas, se dedican a reírse de sus chistes malos y a hacerle montón cuando quiere pelearse con alguien como una especie de patéticos guardaespaldas.

A Levi le gustaría saber por qué el mundo funciona tan imbécilmente. Ve al muchacho ser detenido por los tres gigantes. Le quitan uno de los libros que trae entre manos y lo medio hojean, riéndose a carcajadas de quién sabe qué y luego lo arrojan al suelo. Tal parece ser que Reiner le exige al chico que levante el libro que se ha caído, con señas un poco violentas y una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Levi aprieta un puño en el palo de escoba que sostiene y observa como el monigote levanta una pierna enorme cuando el niño rubio se inclina para tomar el libro y le empuja por la cadera, haciéndole caer contra los casilleros y provocando que Kirschtein prácticamente se doble de risa.

Los tres se retiran de ahí como si la cosa hubiese sido un mero chistecillo cotidiano, nada por lo que la sociedad deba alarmarse, y Levi, en silencio, ve como el niño se levanta, sobándose la muñeca, al tiempo que la chica gótica del colegio se acerca a revisar que esté bien.

Un par de días después, el conserje está fumándose un cigarrillo en uno de los jardines interiores de la preparatoria, al frente de una cancha de basquetbol que está abierta al cielo y bordeada por algunos árboles. Está completamente prohibido fumar en cualquier parte de los terrenos de la preparatoria, pero a esa hora no hay clase y los únicos subnormales que no se han ido a casa todavía son Hanji que está haciendo quién-sabe-qué en los laboratorios y Erwin que a veces se pasa por la biblioteca cuando se acaba el día para dejar o recoger libros.

Levi distingue por el rabillo del ojo a alguien que se acerca, y para cuando la otra persona llega, le tapa un poco el sol.

—Quita tu estúpidamente alta cabeza de mi camino, ¿no ves que estoy tomando el sol? —reclama al tiempo que mete la mano a uno de sus bolsillos para sacar algo. Se lo ofrece a Erwin—. ¿Quieres? —convida. El historiador mira la ofrenda.

—Esa es una marca de mierda, Levi —le dice. Levi se encoge de hombros.

—Ya lo sé —contesta—. Salario de conserje.

Pero Erwin le mira con una ceja levantada, porque no es que sea una marca baratona, simplemente es _mala,_ es eso que se fuman los críos que quieren sentirse la gran cosa.

Al día siguiente, Jean maldice con su grupo de amigos, relatándoles como su cajetilla de cigarros buenos _se ha desaparecido._

Hanji se aparece un día en la biblioteca. Estaba buscando _algo-lo-que-sea-no-importa-es-Hanji_ cuando nota a su estudiante más brillante sentado en uno de los almohadones en forma de pera que pululan en diversas áreas del edificio, leyendo concentradamente un libro de pasta dura y apariencia “clásica”.

—¿Qué es eso que lees, eh, Armin? —le pregunta cuando se le acerca, sonriente, con el pelo enmarañado como de costumbre (como si todas las mañanas se dedicara a hacer explotar algo en su casa para poder llegar a la escuela con esa apariencia) y las gafas de seguridad puestas subnormalmente en la cara.

—Ah —el chico sonríe a la alegre profesora, que es uno de los pocos seres humanos en este colegio que le tratan bien—. Sólo leía Frankenstein.

—¡Uf! —exclama la mujer con fingida sorpresa—. No saques ideas de ahí. Yo ya lo intenté. No querrás terminar igual que el amigo en el libro —le guiña el ojo y Armin le regala una risita. Ella casi siente el impulso de darle unas palmadas en la cabeza, porque _es un buen chico,_ y no es que lo esté comparando con un perro, es sólo que le resulta evidente al ojo desnudo que el chico necesita desesperadamente afecto. Su abuelo trabaja para mantenerlo y está fuera de casa la mayor parte del día. Sus padres no están. Lo sabe porque algunas veces ha platicado con él. Y Hanji sabe lo que ser el bicho raro de la escuela provoca.

La carita de Armin de pronto es de desconcierto y, cuando Hanji nota que mira detrás de ella, se voltea también, y se encuentra a un conserje con cara de que está planeando su muerte lenta y dolorosa por sexta vez en la semana –y apenas es miércoles–.

—¿Quieres decirme qué demonios fue lo que dejaste chorrear en el lavamanos del laboratorio A?

Hanji parpadea. Lleva las pupilas al techo, pensativa. Luego abre los ojos con sorpresa.

—Oops —sonríe como si no fuera nada, como si estuviera perfectamente bien jugar de forma tan irresponsable con sustancias peligrosas, y sale corriendo de ahí—. ¡Nos vemos luego, Armin!

Levi clava los ojos en el estudiante. El menor se encoge sobre su puff.

_Armin._

Por fin sabe su nombre. Se da la vuelta y se retira de ahí.

Levi podría decir que es un trabajador honrado, un profesional que en el sitio de trabajo no se desvía de sus estrictas obligaciones y que jamás mira a los estudiantes con ojos perversos.

Estaría mintiendo. Metido en el baño de su apartamento –que está con los azulejos recién pulidos, el espejo sin la más mínima señal de mancha alguna y el traste del jabón sin restos de pastilla pegados–, se masturba acalorada y fogosamente pensando en ese niño de ojos azules. En _Armin._ En la forma en que le mira con miedo y en su cuerpo juvenil e inocente que para él se asemeja a la figura de una ninfa que intenta seducirlo. Cuando Levi se viene, descargándose en el interior de la taza, no sabe si lo que siente adentro es culpa o asqueo hacia su propia persona.

Armin está en primer año de preparatoria. Lo sabe porque no lo había visto en años anteriores. Eso significa que tiene quince años.

Y él tiene treinta y tres. No es más que un conserje solitario que se dedica a acechar niños en la preparatoria en la que trabaja.

Para ser justos, esta es la primera vez que se masturba pensando en uno de los estudiantes. Normalmente todos le parecían aberrantes y molestos. Pero hay algo diferente con respecto a Armin y sabe que esto es peligroso.

Probablemente debería renunciar…

Pero necesita pagar las cuentas.

Cuando Levi se encuentra a Armin encerrado en su armario de las escobas por segunda vez, exhala enojado y le mira con severidad. Armin intenta huir como la primera vez, pero el hombre mayor no le deja.

—¿Quién diablos te ha metido aquí? ¿Y cómo es que siguen abriendo mi armario si sólo yo tengo las llaves? —inquiere entre enojado y resignado con la estupidez del universo. Armin desiste momentáneamente de su intento de huir y le mira con nerviosismo.

—Lo siento.

Levi eleva una ceja.

—¿Por qué diablos te estás disculpando?

Armin baja la cabeza.

—No era mi intención incomodarlo.

Levi le mira largamente.

—Voy a asumir que no tú fuiste lo bastante idiota como para encerrarte a ti mismo en este armario. No tienes que disculparte por…

Armin no le deja terminar, porque prácticamente le empuja y se va de ahí todo lo rápido que puede. Levi le mira irse con los ojos abiertos con desconcierto.

La verdad estaba clara y revelada.

Armin se había encerrado a sí mismo.

¿Qué tanta era su necesidad de huir?

Chasquea la lengua.

Al día siguiente, Levi está alerta. Alerta para el momento en el que su niño rubio se aparezca por cualquiera de los pasillos. Cuando lo ve, le distingue entrando a un salón. Suspira. Toma su cubeta del suelo y camina para pasar frente a la puerta. Voltea el rostro momentáneamente cuando hace esto y pasa lo más despacio que puede sin que luzca raro y antinatural. Armin está sentado en un rincón del aula, mirando seriamente hacia la ventana. El resto de la gente habla entre sí lejos de él.

Levi vuelve a chasquear la lengua.

Le toma dos semanas aprenderse los horarios de Armin. Los lunes dos módulos de inglés y uno de matemáticas. Después ve a Hanji y luego del almuerzo tiene dos módulos con Erwin –pobre alma–. Aunque Levi se entera más tarde de que a Armin de hecho le encanta la clase de historia y se lleva bien con el profesor Erwin. Erwin se lo cuenta un día insospechadamente mientras comparten otro cigarro de mierda de Jean en los jardines. Levi pretende tener poco interés.

—¿Cómo a alguien además de ti puede gustarle tanto la historia? ¿Seguro que no lo estás inventando? —pregunta. Erwin se ríe.

—No, a este chico verdaderamente le apasiona. Me dice que le gustaría viajar y aprender todo lo posible sobre las culturas de otros países, ver otros paisajes y esas cosas. Le gusta la historia porque le agrada aprender sobre los lugares a los que quiere ir.

Levi se encoge de hombros y exhala el humo del cigarro juvenil.

—Qué fácil es soñar a esa edad.

Erwin no responde por un momento. Mira hacia el frente con una expresión extraña.

—Me alegro de que ese chico aún sueñe —dice. Y Levi le mira de reojo y más tarde cambian de tema y luego se retiran. Erwin le informa que le complace que ya estén por acabarse la cajetilla, porque es una mierda y él se compromete a comprar la siguiente.

Levi adquiere un libro de historia universal la siguiente semana, en la librería esa por la que pasa absolutamente todos los días de camino al trabajo. Lo lleva a la preparatoria y en sus ratos libres se pone a leerlo. Lo hace tan en secreto como puede porque sabe que no va a acabársela si Erwin o Hanji se enteran.

Un día entra al baño de hombres a limpiar. Cuando va al de mujeres siempre avisa antes de entrar y espera a que éste quede vacío, pero a los chicos no les da ese lujo porque le parece una tontería. Los imbéciles pueden aguantarse que él entre, porque no es que esté muy interesado que digamos en sus miserias.

Excepto que este día llega y adentro están dos personas, su niño rubio y Jean Kirschtein. Kirschtein tenía a Armin acorralado contra la puerta cerrada de uno de los cubículos. Le sostenía de las muñecas. Levi no entiende qué es lo que ha pasado o está pasando, pero apenas le ve, el futbolista se separa rápidamente de Armin y sale del cuarto. El menor respira con dificultad y no se mueve. Levi le observa.

Si no fuera porque se siente volcánico por dentro, con ganas de ir a arrancarle los ojos y los dientes a Kirschtein con las manos desnudas, entonces quizá Levi se sentiría estimulado por la visión de Armin frágil y vulnerable, _aterrorizado_ sobre la puerta del cubículo, solo con él, a la merced de _lo que sea._ Pero no se siente así. Se siente furioso. Se acerca y se planta frente a Armin, quien apenas le mira como si acabara de notar su presencia ahí. Levi le contempla con dureza.

No sabe qué hacer. No sabe qué decirle. Lentamente mete una de sus manos a uno de sus bolsillos, extrae algo y se lo ofrece a Armin. El niño lo mira. Aunque al principio parece dudar, de pronto lo toma rápidamente y entonces se da la vuelta y abandona el baño como una avecilla lastimada huyendo de la muerte. Levi suspira. Acaba de recordar que ha dejado el libro de historia universal guardado en el armario de las escobas.

Cuando la puerta del armario se abre, al final del día, Levi ve a Armin sentado sobre el suelo. Tiene su libro entre las manos. El niño levanta la mirada, viéndole tras las gafas con sus enormes ojos azules. A Levi le parece que cualquier ser humano podría ahogarse en ellos.

—Señor, ¿le gusta la historia? —inquiere.

Lo que a Levi le gusta es el niño que está sosteniendo el libro. Asiente sin mucha convicción y ofrece una mano. Armin cierra el libro y la toma para ponerse de pie. Su mano es muy suave. A Levi le da vergüenza pensar que Armin sienta la callosidad de las suyas. Su dureza y tosquedad. Sentirlo le provoca el efecto que el encuentro en el baño por culpa de Kirschtein no tuvo. Así que le suelta apenas es pertinente y da un paso hacia atrás para permitirle pasar. Lanza una mirada al libro.

—Llévatelo si quieres. Me lo puedes regresar después.

Armin aprieta el libro con las manos. Como si fuese muy valioso. Como si esa fuese la oferta más dulce que ha escuchado nunca. Quizá Armin tiene otro libro de historia universal que es el que estudia en las clases de Erwin. Quizá ha leído tanto sobre el tema que este libro de Levi no le ofrece nada nuevo. Quizá le avergüenza un poco tomar un libro que, por lo que la cinta del separador indica, Levi apenas ha empezado a leer.

Pero a pesar de todo esto, es como si el niño no fuera capaz de negarse a una muestra de amabilidad. No puede y asiente sonriente. Los anteojos le resbalan por la nariz. Levi levanta una mano y con el dedo índice empuja suavemente el armazón hasta hacerlo quedar en su lugar óptimo. Armin se sonroja. Traga saliva.

—Gracias —masculla como puede y, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida a la que Levi no responde, sale del armario y se retira. Levi le ve irse como siempre. Baja la mirada para posarla en sus glúteos. Sabe perfectamente lo que va a hacer cuando llegue a casa.

Erwin le dice a Levi, días después, que su estudiante estrella luce un poco más alegre. Que le ha mostrado un libro nuevo que está leyendo y le hace todo tipo de preguntas respecto a él.

—Dice que se lo prestó un amigo. Me alegro de que el chico tenga amigos, normalmente es bastante solitario. Se lleva bien con Mikasa, pero ella está un poco obsesionada con Jaeger.

Levi le mira con expresión como aburrida. Entre dos de sus delgados dedos sostiene un cigarro de los que Erwin ha traído.

—¿Quiénes son Mikasa y Jaeger? —cuestiona. Erwin sonríe un poco.

—Mikasa es la chica gótica. Jaeger es el que siempre anda discutiendo con Kirschtein. Es un poco problemático. Hanji dice que escuchó que su padre se la pasa viajando y su madre es un poco enfermiza. Creo que sólo es su forma de intentar buscar la atención que no tiene en casa —teoriza mientras da otra calada a su cigarro. Levi le observa sin expresión.

—¿Y qué pasa con Armin? ¿Por qué es tan tímido?

Erwin suspira.

—Tú sabes cómo es eso. Es el chico nerd, poco popular, con el que todos se meten. Sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de tránsito y desde hace años que le cría su abuelo. Es hijo único así que está bastante solo. Creo que por eso se le dificulta un poco relacionarse con las personas.

—He visto a Kirschtein y sus amigos molestándolo.

—¿En serio?

Erwin le dedica una mirada significativa a su –en términos generales– _amigo._ Levi jamás, en los tres años que llevaba trabajando en la escuela, había dado señales de darle importancia a cualquiera de los estudiantes. Jamás comentaba sobre ellos, excepto para quejarse. Y normalmente se refería a ellos como “el de cara de caballo”, “el Ken gigante”, “la lesbiana” o “la que es acosada por la lesbiana”.

Y de pronto le preguntaba directamente por Armin. Ahí había algo extraño.

—¿Nunca vas a volver a ejercer? —inquiere. Levi frunce bruscamente el ceño y voltea el rostro.

—¿A qué mierda viene que me preguntes eso?

Erwin se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo opino a veces…

—Pues no opines —corta enojado—. Ya sabes cómo me siento al respecto.

Se callan por un rato.

Levi termina cargando todo el tiempo el duplicado de las llaves del armario de las escobas porque Armin se ha agenciado el original. No es que Levi se lo encuentre en el armario todo el tiempo, pero a veces llega y, al abrir la puerta, nota que ha estado ahí. Lo nota primordialmente por el aroma a miel y avena que Armin deja, comiéndose al de detergente, y lo nota en segunda por cosas muy sutiles como que una escoba esté un poquito movida o que las cosas del suelo estén un poco espaciadas, mostrando que alguien intentó hacerse espacio para acurrucarse ahí.

Empieza a cuestionarse si estuvo bien darle a Armin la llave, porque no le parece que sea muy saludable eso de que se ande encerrando en un clóset de limpieza. Pero cuando piensa en lo que presenció en el baño decide que _necesita_ que Armin tenga una vía de escape en caso de ser necesario. Un sitio para estar a salvo.

El primer día de la primavera, cuando en la ciudad acostumbran dar regalos a los amigos y gente significativa, algo así como un catorce de febrero en menor escala y con menos mercadotecnia agresiva, Levi abre el armario y se encuentra, justo en medio de uno de los estantes frontales, una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón.

La toma con una de sus toscas manos. La mira. Es color rojo combinado con rosa chillón. Es la cosa más nefasta que le han regalado alguna vez. Cursi y estúpida, ¿a qué ser humano en el universo se le podría ocurrir que a Levi Ackerman le gustaría un regalo como ese?

_Para: Sr. Levi Ackerman._

_De: Armin Arlert._

_Gracias =)_

Le toma un momento más notar que su libro ha regresado, y que encima de éste hay un libro más pequeño con un moño de color azul pegado que habla sobre la historia de las grandes culturas europeas.

Levi se esconde durante la hora del almuerzo para comerse algunos de los bombones mientras empieza a hojear el libro, al tiempo que el resto de la escuela se dedica a intercambiarse regalos ridículos durante todo el día.

Mierda.

Tarda en notar que _él no le ha comprado nada a Armin._

Al día siguiente, le deja una nota en el armario citándolo y, cuando acaban las clases, Levi se dirige al salón de historia. Al entrar, encuentra a Armin sentado en uno de los pupitres del frente. El niño le ve, se pone de pie y sonríe.

—¿Le gustó el libro?

Levi se acerca a él.

—También los chocolates —dice, sin expresión. Entonces extrae la mano que había estado ocultando tras su espalda y le deja a Armin una caja de tamaño considerable sobre la mesa. Al niño se le abren los ojos grandes cuando la ve. Levi sonríe apenas. Es una colección de libros y una caja de chocolates menos tonta y más fina que la que Armin le dio—. Disculpa la tardanza.

Armin se sonroja completamente. Levanta las manos para tocar la cobertura del empaque con las puntas de los dedos, acariciando al regalo como si fuera un gatito.

—No tenía que.

—Sí, sí tenía que, Armin.

Es la primera vez que le llama por su nombre y al niño se le eriza la piel. Levanta los ojos de cachorro para mirarle y sonríe nerviosamente.

—Gracias, s-señor Ackerman.

Levi levanta una ceja.

—Me puedes llamar Levi. ¿De dónde sacaste mi apellido, por cierto?

Armin desvía la mirada con una sonrisita apenada.

—Lo busqué en Facebook…

Levi hace una mueca. No usa Facebook jamás, pero es cierto que tiene una cuenta. Una que una exnovia suya le hizo abrir sólo para poder etiquetarlo en publicaciones ridículas y anunciar públicamente que sostenía una relación con él.

—Vaya, el niño es un _stalker._

Armin se encoge y le mira.

—Lo siento…

Levi le diría que no es que le importe ni nada, pero ver al niño sumiso ante él le agrada, no puede evitarlo.

—Oye, Armin, ¿tu abuelo te deja salir en las tardes?

Levi sabe que esto está muy mal. Sabe que está haciendo algo imperdonable cuando mete la llave a la perilla de su puerta mientras uno de los estudiantes de la preparatoria en la que trabaja espera tras él. Lo sabe. Abre de cualquier forma. Le hace pasar primero. Armin entra y Levi cierra tras él, y le mira ahí, de pie en medio de su apartamento, _su víctima, su posesión,_ disponible para él, sin posibilidad de huir y sin nadie que se entere. Levi podría hacerle a Armin todo lo que quisiera y nadie lo sabría. Nadie le detendría. Le dice que puede sentarse en la sala y le ofrece té. Armin acepta.

Cuando Levi se sienta sobre el mueble, a lado del menor, uno de sus brazos está sobre el respaldo de éste y una de sus piernas está flexionada sobre el cojín, con su rodilla cerca del muslo de Armin. Bebe el té mientras le mira. Armin admira su apartamento, diciéndole que le gusta que esté tan limpio y ordenado, porque encaja con su personalidad. Levi se pregunta qué diablos sabe Armin sobre su personalidad si apenas han hablado. Deja el té sobre la mesa y, en algún momento, mientras discuten de una cosa y otra, Armin platicándole a Levi sobre como un chico con el que se lleva bien, llamado Eren, había recibido un montón de regalos –aunque la mitad eran de su amiga Mikasa–, Levi repentinamente hace su primer movimiento llevando la mano que no está sobre el respaldo a las proximidades de la pierna de Armin, tocándole la rodilla con el índice y haciendo circulitos sobre ella. Ve como Armin intenta disimular su sorpresa y como sus mejillitas de porcelana se ponen rápidamente rojas, pero el niño no hace nada por detenerlo. Así que conforme Armin sigue hablando, Levi va avanzando más, poniéndole la mano sobre la rodilla, donde la deja unos segundos antes de moverla sobre su muslo.

Armin se calla. Levi se detiene. Su mano está justo ahí donde el torso de Armin se une a su pierna. El mayor presiona un poco y espera a ver si el niño va a decir algo. Pero Armin tan sólo le mira con esos ojitos de paloma. Levi se acerca, deslizando la otra mano sobre el respaldo del sillón y acorralando a Armin en un rincón de éste. No lo duda demasiado. Observa su expresión de borreguillo a medio morir antes de poner sus labios de hombre sobre la pequeña boca inocente y juvenil que le sabe a las flores del té y está caliente. Está tan suave, como plastilina moldeable a su gusto, con gusto a azúcar y agua caliente. Armin hace un sonidillo inidentificable e intenta responder torpemente. Levi siente y saborea su inexperiencia, sonriendo sobre sus labios mientras le besa. Con la mano que estaba sobre su muslo le quita la taza de té y se pone encima de Armin con la excusa de estirar el brazo para poner la  taza en la mesita que está a lado del mueble. Una vez que la suelta, esa mano se va a la cintura del menor, la cual rodea y abraza fuerte. Armin se siente tan pequeñito e indefenso entre sus brazos… Levi le suelta los labios para besarle la comisura de éstos, las mejillas y posteriormente una de sus sensibles orejitas. El niño sigue haciendo soniditos, como de no saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, como de estar confundido y al mismo tiempo tenerlo todo perfectamente claro.

Armin es un niño inteligente, Levi lo sabe. Si Hanji y Erwin no se vacían la boca de elogios para él. Levi sabe que cuando el niño aceptó su invitación a venir, sabía cuál era el contrato que estaba firmando. Sabe que Armin está sorprendido, sí, pero no tanto, como cuando aquello que creías que podría pasar, que esperabas que pasara, _ocurre_ de verdad y tú no sabes si saltar de alegría o tan sólo concentrarte en dejarte llevar.

Vuelve a atacar sus labios y esta vez le introduce la lengua dentro. Armin gime agudamente dentro de su boca y Levi mete la mano que tenía en su cintura debajo de su camiseta de algodón. Siente el abdomen y las costillas del delgado niño, siente sus temblores y su nerviosismo y le toca con completo morbo, subiendo la mano hasta llegar al cuello de la camiseta, donde, volteando la mano de modo que sus nudillos quedan en contacto con la piel blanca y cándida, se aferra a éste y hala a Armin hacia él. El menor suelta un quejido sorprendido y Levi se separa de sus labios.

—Vamos a mi habitación, Armin.

Sus intenciones son obvias y evidentes. El niño le observa con ojos vidriosos. Levi se levanta sin esperar una respuesta y vuelve a jalar a Armin del cuello de su camiseta para obligarle a levantarse junto con él. Y le guía, tirando de él como si fuese una mascota, un esclavo atrapado a su merced.

Levi abre la puerta de su habitación y lleva a Armin dentro. Huele a lavanda. Las cortinas están entrecerradas, pero les queda un resquicio por medio del cual el vecino del edificio de enfrente que, por todo lo que Levi sabe, es un vejete pervertido que usa sus binoculares para espiar muchachitas y vive con la última de sus hijas que aún no se ha casado y cuida de él, podría alcanzar a ver lo que fuera, si lo intentara lo suficiente.

Pero tampoco se molesta en cerrarlas, porque no le parecería demasiado mal que alguien le viera en el acto con Armin. Bueno, siempre y cuando, _claro está,_ ese alguien no fuera _alguien_ que estuviese dispuesto a ir a la policía tras presenciarlo.

Levi hace a Armin detenerse junto a la cama y finalmente le suelta de la camisa, pero tan sólo por unos segundos, antes de tomarla de las orillas a sus costados para levantarla y quitársela. Armin le deja hacer todo lo que quiere y eso le llena el alma de locura. Se relame los labios pensando en qué debería hacer a continuación, en cómo debería aprovechar esta oportunidad que Armin le ofrece. Hace un repaso por todas las posiciones y situaciones en las que se lo ha imaginado. Decide que lo primero es enseñarle al niño a hacer una buena felación. Así que se quita la camisa también y después se lleva las manos al cierre de los pantalones, para abrirlos.

Armin le mira a la cara con una especie de adoración. Como si Levi fuese su gran salvador, su ídolo y su todo. Como si Levi fuese una buena persona, con buenas intenciones para con él. Como si Levi quisiera hacerle cosas bonitas.

Pero Levi tan sólo quiere hacerle cosas sucias y no cree que el chiquillo esté consciente de lo vulgar y desagradable que puede resultar el sexo. Se mete la mano debajo del bóxer mientras con la otra baja el elástico de la prenda, extrayendo así su enorme miembro que ya está palpitante de excitación. Ve a Armin bajar los ojos y abrirlos repentinamente con pasmo. Sonríe.

—No te esperabas algo así, ¿verdad? —dice, orgulloso. Armin le mira con las mejillas rojas—. ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo, Armin?

El niño niega. Remueve un poco los labios antes de hablar.

—Esta es… la primera vez… que…

Levi sonríe más. Como si no se hubiese dado cuenta hace medio siglo que esta era la primera experiencia sexual de Armin Arlert.

Y es suya. Va a hacer a Armin Arlert suyo y no hay absolutamente nadie que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo. Se masturba un poco el enorme miembro antes de ir a sentarse al borde de la cama, separando las piernas.

—Ven aquí, Armin. Híncate frente a mí.

El niño obedece. Se acomoda entre sus piernas y, como si tuviera una vaga idea de lo que Levi quiere, lleva las manitas a su miembro y empieza a masturbarlo él también. Levi se suelta, poniendo las manos a ambos lados suyos, sobre la cama, y se extasía con la imagen de Armin Arlert bajo su poder.

—Eres precioso, Armin —le dice mientras disfruta de las caricias ajenas. Armin se sonroja. _Más._ Levi sonríe y lleva una mano a su cabellera rubia para acariciarle un poco, después empieza a empujar su cabeza hacia adelante—. Bésame —le dice.

Armin queda furiosamente carmín. Le mira apenado, pero después baja la mirada y, sin resistirse a la mano que le empuja, acerca los labios al miembro del mayor y le da un beso en la base del glande. Levi suspira.

—Hazlo con tu boca, Armin. Mételo en ella —le indica, y observa complacido como Armin asiente. Armin empieza con nervios, dando más besos a lo largo del miembro, como si para familiarizarse con él, medirle el largo y el ancho y saber después a qué atenerse. Después saca tímidamente la lengua y empieza a lamer un poco también. Observa al mayor para ver sus reacciones y Levi le asiente aprobatoriamente—. Así es. Hazlo como quieras. Disfrútalo, pequeño.

Armin prosigue. Las caricias del mayor en su cabellera no se detienen, dándole una cierta seguridad, una cierta aprobación a lo que hace. Esa aceptación por parte de una figura adulta que tanta falta le hace. Esa atención de la que carece. Armin cierra los ojos e intenta entregarse a su tarea, lamiendo y chupando y besando, tocando con las manos. Levi gime con su masculina y gruesa voz.

—Es tuyo, Armin. Haz con él lo que quieras… —dice. Ha hecho la cabeza hacia atrás e intenta enfocarse en cada cosa que el niño le hace. Cada vez que su lengua caliente y húmeda le toca, cada vez que sus labios le besan con adoración.

Finalmente llega lo que Levi esperaba. Armin separa los labios un momento de él y con una mano acomoda el falo, poniéndolo en el ángulo que le conviene más. Y entonces, repentinamente, Levi siente como su miembro es metido en el interior de una boca pequeña y caliente.

—Ah… —gime. Abre los ojos para mirar la escena. Ve a Armin bajando todo lo que puede, pero llega a poco más de la mitad antes de detenerse. Succiona y mueve la lengua a lo largo del miembro, experimentando. La sensación y la visión del niño con su enorme miembro en su boca excitan imposiblemente a Levi, que se llena de placer a pesar de la torpeza del chico—. Cómetelo, Armin —le ordena. El niño vuelve a subir y, antes de sacarlo por completo de su boca, desciende otra vez. Repite el movimiento, despacio y con cuidado, olvidándose de mover las manos que se quedan quietas, una sobre el pantalón de Levi y la otra en la base de su miembro gigantesco—. Pequeño, puedes usar las manos —dice Levi con voz de pasión, voz de estar pasando un momento placentero—. Mastúrbame con una y tócame las bolas con la otra.

Ve al niño avergonzarse, quizá por su forma de usar el vocabulario. Pero a Levi le parece que tiene que aprender este tipo de terminología. Tiene que aprender a seguir sus instrucciones y hacer lo que él quiere. La mano en su falo recupera el movimiento, de arriba abajo junto con su boca, y la otra se retira de su pierna para dirigirse a sus testículos, los cuales empieza a tocar delicadamente. Levi le toma la segunda mano y se la jala para llevársela a la boca. Ensaliva generosamente sus dedos y luego la devuelve a su entrepierna, donde Armin empieza a masajear nuevamente, ahora con la saliva resbalando por sus dígitos. Levi gime con aprobación y sigue deleitándose con el espectáculo, hasta que decide detenerlo.

—Así está bien —le dice, sintiendo que está lo suficientemente excitado como para continuar sin problema. Armin se detiene. Le mira con la punta de su miembro aún dentro de su boca y Levi sonríe divertido—. Luego puedo volver a dártelo si quieres. Ahora desnúdate para mí.

Armin suelta finalmente el miembro, con un hilillo de saliva quedando colgando entre éste y sus labios. Se limpia con la muñeca y se pone de pie, mirando entonces al hombre frente a él. Se nota que tiene vergüenza.

—¿Puede hacerlo usted? —pregunta.

—No —responde Levi tajantemente—. Entrégate a mí. Quiero ver que lo deseas Armin. Desnúdate y recuéstate sobre mi cama. Pídeme que te coja.

Armin está tan rojo que Levi se pregunta si una persona podría desmayarse por tener demasiada sangre en la cabeza. Desvía la mirada antes de llevarse las manos a los pantalones, desabrochándolos, bajándose el cierre, guía sus manos a las caderas y baja la prenda, dejándola por encima de sus rodillas. Entonces levanta una pierna para jalarse la agujeta del zapato y retirárselo. Después hace lo mismo con el otro. Ahora finalmente se quita los pantalones, quedándose usando únicamente sus calcetines, la ropa interior y sus anteojos negros. Levi sigue frente a él con las piernas abiertas y el enorme miembro erecto saliendo por encima de sus bóxers y pantalones. Armin se muerde el labio inferior. Camina con pasos pequeños hacia el conserje y se detiene entre sus rodillas.

—Qu-quiero que usted termine —expresa con un hilillo de voz, mirando de lado porque la pena no le deja ver a Levi a los ojos. Levi sonríe. Sus manos reposan sobre la cama. Mira a Armin como si no estuviera muy interesado.

—¿Realmente quieres que te coja? —inquiere en tono casi burlón. Armin se estremece de vergüenza—. ¿Eh? —insiste cuando el menor no responde. Armin asiente, aún sin mirarle—. Dímelo. Dime que quieres que te haga.

Armin le mira con cierta incredulidad, con las pupilas azules y grandes hundiéndolo en sus profundidades.

—Señor…

—Dímelo —exige—. Si no me lo dices, no voy a hacerte nada. ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

Armin luce a que quiere morirse de azoramiento. Pero ultimadamente parece rendirse.

—Quiero que me quite la ropa interior… —susurra. Levi sonríe complacido, pero no se mueve.

—¿Qué más?

El niño mira hacia cualquier parte menos a él. Balbucea un poco antes de soltar algo coherente.

—Quiero q-que… me lleve a la cama y se ponga encima de mí.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué más? —vuelve a preguntar mientras empieza a tocarse otra vez, porque esto es demasiado bueno. Tener a este inocente niño forzado a decirle las cosas sexuales que quiere que le hagan. Es una genialidad.

—Quiero que me toque y me bese —sus ojos siguen escondiéndose en los rincones, en el suelo, en sus manos, _en cualquier parte_ que no sean los ojos del hombre. Levi asiente, su mano se sigue moviendo a lo largo de su miembro caliente y duro.

—¿Qué más?

—Quiero que… me… masturbe, a mí también…

—¿Ajá?

—Y que me… meta… los dedos…

Levi levanta una ceja.

—Así que te has informado —dice divertido. Armin se avergüenza tal como lo esperaba—. ¿Qué hago después de meterte los dedos? ¿Quieres que te meta algo más?

Armin se estremece, pero asiente.

—¿Qué he de meterte? ¿La lengua?

Armin niega con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces? ¿Quizá esto? —y jala su miembro hacia el frente para enfatizar de lo que habla, tocándose la punta donde líquido preseminal se acumula. Armin se muerde el labio y asiente aún sin mirarle a los ojos—. Ya veo. Creo que puedo cumplir con tus peticiones, pequeño, ya que me las has puesto tan claras. Ven aquí.

Le pone las manos en los glúteos y lo atrae hacia él para lamerle el vientre. Armin tiembla y suelta un quejidito. La lengua está tibia y grande y dura y Armin la anhela con un deseo que no entiende. Deja rastros de saliva que se enfrían y se secan rápidamente. Las manos en sus glúteos se mueven morbosamente, apretándole y clavándole los dedos. Entonces Levi se pone de pie, acercándose a su rostro.

—Entonces empecemos —musita sobre sus labios antes de volver a reclamarlos para él. Lleva las manos al elástico de la ropa interior y la retira, empujándola hacia abajo. Termina arrodillándose frente a Armin para acabar de sacar la prenda por sus piernas. Le besa y lame a un costado de la entrepierna, donde su pequeño miembro se une a su cuerpo. El miembro, de buen tamaño para tratarse de un chiquillo pero mucho menos impresionante que el del adulto, está erecto, adornado por una nubecilla disimulada de pelo rubio ensortijado. Levi se deleita con el aroma dulce que Armin tiene ahí, a juventud, a virginidad. Le tortura besándole y lamiéndole en todas partes menos en su desatendido y deseoso miembro. Armin le mente las manos en el cabello pero no le exige nada. Disfruta lo que sea que el hombre le ofrezca.

Levi finalmente se incorpora. Vuelve a besarlo en los labios mientras se saca hábilmente la ropa que le queda y entonces le toma de las caderas para guiarlo hacia la cama y hacerlo acostarse sobre ella.

—¿Qué seguía, Armin? —inquiere, posicionándose de a cuatro encima del niño, que le mira desde abajo, con los cabellos rubios desparramados sobre las sábanas, con una cara de pequeña palomilla recién caída del nido—. ¿Qué me pusiera encima de ti y te tocara y te besara, verdad? —susurra en tono gatuno y Armin asiente rápidamente, deseoso, anhelante de que el hombre le dé sus atenciones y su cariño, que le haga sentir cosas que nunca antes sintió. Armin se ha imaginado este momento muchas veces, desde aquel día en que Levi básicamente le salvó en el baño y le dio lo que para él fue un regalo invaluable. Ha visto videos y se ha tocado mil veces imaginándose que es Levi Ackerman, el malhumorado conserje de su escuela, el que le toca y le estimula, el que lo hace suyo una y otra vez sin poder detenerse, el que lo ama y le desea.

Quizá es demasiado joven para tener cualquier idea de lo que es el amor, pero para él, en este momento, _esto_ es amor. Tener a Levi encima de él. Estar los dos juntos y solos entregándose mutuamente a un acto íntimo del que nadie más que ellos forman parte.

Levi se hunde en su cuello. Armin gime, acariciándole el cabello y la espalda. Mueve su pequeño cuerpo para hacerlo rozar con el del hombre. Levi le toca por todas partes de manera desordenada y afanosa, pasando sus manos en sus glúteos, en sus muslos, en su torso, tocándole los pezones. Le besa el pecho, le lame, lleva los labios a uno de los pezones y le lame y succiona mientras lleva la otra mano a los labios de Armin y le hace ensalivárselos. Después esparce esa saliva por todas partes, por su costado, su abdomen y cerca de su entrepierna, que aún sigue sin tocar, haciéndole ansiar el contacto adrede. Armin se estremece y se retuerce debajo de él, disfrutando cada contacto, pero empezando a resentir la desatención a su erección, de modo que levanta las caderas para intentar hacerla entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de Levi. Pero el mayor se da cuenta y se arquea para alejarse de él. Armin gime frustrado. Leve sonríe. Entonces se separa de él.

—No te quejes, Armin. Lo estoy haciendo todo en el orden en el que tú me lo pediste.

Armin le mira desde la cama, las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos llenos de deseo. Levi está muriéndose por él, deshecho por dentro en sensaciones de remolino que se lo comen todo. Sentado sobre los muslos de Armin, se inclina hacia un lado para abrir un cajón de la mesita de noche y sacar algo de él. Cuando el artículo entra dentro del rango de visión del menor, éste tiene una sospecha de lo que podría ser. Levi retira una tapita de plástico y presiona la parte superior del objeto cilíndrico que tiene en las manos. De la apertura sale una sustancia de un color ligeramente dorado, viscosa y con aroma a… miel. Levi saca una cantidad generosa, dejando después el botecito sobre la mesita y entonces procediendo a embarrarse ambas manos con la sustancia. Una vez las dos manos están brillantes y aceitosas, Levi procede a tomar con una de ellas el miembro de Armin y con la otra el suyo. Armin tiembla cuando la mano dura y callosa se cierra en él, empezando entonces a moverse.

Oh, se siente bien. Se siente _increíblemente_ bien, mucho mejor de lo que cualquier ocasión en la que Armin se haya tocado a si mismo se ha sentido. El aceite hace que la mano de Levi resbale cómodamente, haciendo al movimiento rápido y fluido. Armin cierra los ojos y gime, excitado. Levi le masturba como un experto y tras un rato se desocupa de sí mismo para llevar la otra mano a los testículos del niño, que masajea, pasándole los dedos fuerte en la base de manera rítmica, y Armin gime suave y ahogado, creando una melodía placentera para sus oídos.

Aunque Levi tan solo pretendía masturbarlo, como Armin se lo ha pedido, verle así, sintiendo tanto placer, le hace querer darle más, de modo que tras un momento baja las piernas y se acomoda, con su rostro quedando sobre la entrepierna del niño. Armin le mira, temblando y con el corazón latiéndole como loco. Levi mete su miembro entero a su boca de una sola vez y Armin casi grita, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando las manos en las sábanas. Levi empieza a subir y bajar, saboreando el aceite sabor a miel que encaja perfectamente con el niño dorado debajo de él –y por eso lo compró, _específicamente_ por él–. Levi succiona y succiona, usando su lengua y sus manos para hacer un trabajo más completo, y oye a Armin gemir y le siente moverse bajo él nerviosamente hasta que, finalmente, soltando un gemido más fuerte, Armin termina por venirse dentro de su boca. Levi lo recibe con placer, saboreando ese semen juvenil y nuevo que sale del pequeño. Está muy caliente y tiene un sabor suave, suave como todo Armin Arlert, como su piel y sus caricias, como su persona misma. Levi sube el rostro cuando ha terminado la tarea previa para besar al menor en los labios, sintiéndose profundamente conectado a él. Armin le responde fervorosamente, y se besan por varios minutos como si no quisieran hacer nada más.

Hasta que Levi finalmente decide que ha sido suficiente. Porque aún necesita marcar a Armin como suyo, _su propiedad,_ y tan sólo hay una forma de hacer eso.

Vuelve a tomar el aceite de la mesita y se pone un poco más en los dedos, que aunque siguen pegajosos, han dejado gran parte de lo que usó antes en el cuerpo de Armin o sobre el suyo. Así que, una vez que saca una cantidad satisfactoria, vuelve a soltar el botecito y entonces se coloca entre los muslos de Armin. El menor separa las piernas para él sin que se lo pida, como si estuviera desesperado porque Levi terminara con esto que han empezado. Como si él también quisiera que Levi lo marcara como únicamente suyo, para que no le quedara duda a nadie en el universo de que Armin Arlert le pertenecía a Levi Ackerman. Levi pone una mano sobre su muslo, cerca del coxis, y la otra la lleva a la pequeña entrada. Le mira un momento antes de acercar el primer dedo. Armin le contempla expectante, pero sin señales de querer dar marcha atrás.

Levi primero esparce un poco de aceite en la entrada. Después, cuando está seguro de que Armin ya sabe a qué atenerse, empieza a introducir el dedo cuidadosamente. No es muy difícil. Armin está caliente y demasiado apretado, tanto que por un momento duda que sea posible que este pequeño cuerpo pueda recibirlo a él. Pero sabe que va a pasar de todas formas y eso le excita imposiblemente, haciendo a su miembro palpitar. _Armin está muy pequeño._ Está _nuevo._ Cuando entre, va a apretarle deliciosamente. Va a llenarle de un calor sobrecogedor. Levi sabe que va a ser perfecto, que va a ser exquisito. Que va a disfrutar muchísimo de Armin. Empieza a introducir el segundo dedo. Armin se estremece pero no expresa queja alguna. Usa los dos dedos para masajear y extender un poco la entrada. Entra y sale separando la entrada en diversos ángulos. Después introduce un tercer dedo y otra vez se ayuda de los tres para ir expandiendo la entrada. Hace esto por varios minutos antes de finalmente decidir que ya no puede darle más preparación y que el resto de la dilatación tendrá que darla su propio miembro.

Se coloca en posición y acerca su punta a la entrada de Armin. Se echa un poco más de aceite encima y se embarra, para ayudar a que deslizarse sea más fácil. Pone la punta encima y presiona. Siente a Armin estremecerse, y no sabe si es por deseo, por miedo o por dolor. Le mira al rostro. Armin se muerde los labios con nervios, pero no da ninguna señal de querer detenerlo. Levi se relame los labios y baja la mirada. Presiona más, empezando a introducirse. Armin suelta un quejido pero se limita a apretar las sábanas y no gesticula nada más. Levi no se detiene. Porque no, en este preciso momento no puede, porque _mierda,_ la sensación de Armin alrededor de su miembro es un millón de veces mejor de lo que se la había imaginado. Quiere introducirse completo. Quiere embestir duro y rápido. Quiere que Armin grite su nombre. Quiere que la cama cruja y quiere destrozar a Armin hasta dejarlo convertido en un manojo de temblores, sudor y semen. Se recuesta sobre él y le besa despacio los labios. Armin tiene el ceño fruncido y le tiemblan los párpados, pero le recibe con gusto, besándolo cariñosamente y aceptando la sensación extraña, incómoda y ligeramente dolorosa de su miembro en su interior. Le acaricia el cuello y la espalda. Levi entra tanto como puede, metiéndose casi completo, y cuando finalmente se detiene suspira, extasiado, lleno de calor y apretado por las paredes vírgenes de Armin.

Es suyo. Es sólo suyo.

—Armin —susurra sobre sus labios. Le llena de polvo de estrellas, de telarañas y centellas de fuego que van a destruirlo—. Eres la mejor cosa que he tenido.

Armin no distingue el _no voy a dejarte irte de aquí_ que nada entre sus palabras. Tiembla. El miembro del mayor palpita impaciente dentro de él y puede sentirlo. Resbalan lágrimas de sus ojos, pero no es porque se sienta mal.

—Le quiero —dice con la voz moribunda. Y Levi sonríe antes de volver a besarlo. Su lengua juega con la del menor y sus cuerpos se encienden todavía más, las chispas reventando entre sus pieles dispuestas a hacerlos arder. Levi levanta un poco las caderas, extrayendo casi la mitad de su miembro del interior del menor, y luego de golpe le penetra con fuerza. Armin suelta un gritillo entre sus labios y Levi se lo traga. Vuelve a hacerse hacia atrás y luego nuevamente embiste. Armin se estremece. Levi replica el movimiento una y otra vez y no tarda en adoptar un ritmo que le sabe delicioso y ardiente, quemándose las entrañas con una sensación violenta de placer, acallando los quejidos de Armin con la boca, clavándole los dedos en el cabello y obligándole a seguirle besando aunque su cuerpo tiemble y sus ojos lloren. Gruñe, y cuando finalmente libera los labios del menor, se extasía al escucharle gemir fuerte. Armin le toma con fuerza de los hombros y aprieta los ojos. Sus uñitas se le meten en la piel y Levi, como venganza, le embiste más fuerte y salvaje, forzándole a soltarle. Armin le envuelve el cuello con sus brazos, intentando aferrarse a él y desahogar de alguna forma el ligero ardor que todavía siente con cada embestida, apretándole con las piernas y sin poder escapar de ahí.

Levi aumenta el ritmo. Le mete la cara en el cuello y gime y le muerde y le sostiene ahora de las caderas, haciéndole gritar y empezando a hacer que los resortes de la cama chillen y la cabecera se agite y golpee la pared. Aumenta la fuerza y Armin no concibe como es posible que estén atacando a su cuerpo con tanto salvajismo y locura. Grita prácticamente, llenando a la habitación con el ruido de su voz aguda deshaciéndose en placer y miedo al mismo tiempo, miedo de que su cuerpo no aguante las arremetidas persistentes del hombre. Levi llama su nombre un par de veces y Armin se tuerce y se llena de espasmos debajo de él, sin saber cuánto más es que puede soportar.

Levi finalmente exhala fuerte y tras algunas embestidas más de pronto se detiene, respirando agitado y con la cara aún hundida en el espacio entre el rostro y la clavícula del menor. Armin siente al miembro del mayor palpitar en su interior. El hombre finalmente eleva el rostro, observando a su niño. Los dos están cubiertos de sudor y, para cuando Levi sale de su interior, su semen resbala entre sus glúteos, abundante y espeso. Levi le ha dejado exactamente como había querido.

Se arroja a su lado, mirándolo. Armin se voltea hacia él, encogiéndose un poco.

—¿Te cogí bien, niño? —suelta. Sonríe cuando le ve poner una cara avergonzada.

Acaba de cogérselo hasta el fondo y el niño todavía se abochorna…

Antes de que Armin descienda del carro destartalado de Levi a eso de las nueve, frente a la puerta de su edificio, Levi le toma de la muñeca. El abuelo de Armin estaba furioso. Levi se ha hecho pasar por el padre de uno de sus “amigos” por el teléfono, disculpándose por la tardanza, asegurándole que _los chicos_ se han puesto a jugar videojuegos y se lo han pasado tan majo que se le ha olvidado que Armin no tenía permiso para estar hasta tan tarde. Claro que el pobre e incauto hombre no sabe que este tipo dejando a su nietecito en la puerta de la casa es el mismo que se lo cogió dos veces más durante la tarde, después de la primera, y que la clase de juegos a los que han jugado no tienen nada que ver con consolas digitales. Armin está exhausto y adolorido por todas partes. Se detiene cuando el que ha declarado que ahora es “su novio” le toma del brazo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunta. Armin parpadea un par de veces antes de responder.

—Cumplo dieciséis en seis meses —responde. Levi hace una mueca pensativa con los labios y asiente.

—Bien, entonces sólo tenemos que fingir dos años y medio más. Después podrás decirle a tu abuelo que sales conmigo. Mientras tanto, le debe poner contento que hagas amigos y pases tiempo con ellos —sonríe maliciosamente y Armin entiende perfectamente todas las implicaciones de sus palabras—. Hasta podrías quedarte en mi casa los fines de semana —dice, muy a gusto con las posibilidades que está planteándose en la cabeza.

Armin pone la mano libre encima de la de su pareja que le sostiene. Le presiona un poco con afecto y le mira con algo de seriedad.

—Si no me dejas descansar un poco creo que me voy a morir, Levi —por fin le llama por su nombre y ha aceptado tutearlo, _después de todo no puede ir por la vida llamando “Señor” a su novio_ —. Así que por favor consigue más libros para nuestros ratos libres.

Dicho esto, levanta la mano, se besa en dos dedos y luego pone dichos dedos sobre los labios de Levi, rápidamente, para no arriesgarse a que nadie descubra el gesto. Después de esto se voltea hacia la puerta y Levi le suelta, permitiéndole bajar. Le observa ascender por los escalones del pórtico y marcar la clave de la puerta para poder entrar, tras eso se va.

Un par de semanas después, Levi y Erwin otra vez están fumándose un cigarrillo en el jardín ese que está junto a la cancha de basquetbol, después de clases. Erwin le cuenta a Levi que a Jean Kirschtein lo transfirieron a otra escuela después del escándalo de hace unos días en el que aparecieron fotografías de él besándose con otro estudiante –uno que se llamaba Marco o algo así–, pegadas en todos los tablones de avisos de la escuela. Aún no se sabía quién las había puesto ahí ni cómo era que se habían conseguido esas fotografías. Levi se encoge de hombros como si el tema le diera igual y exhala el humo del cigarro de la cajetilla nueva que esta vez compró él pero que no son la mierda que Kirschtein fumaba.

—Voy a volver a ejercer —suelta de pronto, mirando hacia el edificio de enfrente, y Erwin le mira estupefacto, agradablemente sorprendido.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Levi?

El conserje asiente.

—Ya he dado aviso de mi renuncia. Tengo un amigo que se ofreció a contratarme en su despacho si alguna vez decidía volver al campo, así que me voy con él. Ya hemos hablado y el puesto está esperando por mí. Mi propia oficina y todo.

Erwin sonríe.

—¿Qué te hizo decidirte finalmente?

Levi vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

—El sistema es una mierda y lo aborrezco, pero como abogado se gana más que como conserje. Y necesito dinero. Tengo que pagar algunos viajes y libros. Muchos libros.

 


End file.
